


Not such a terrible life

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for Week 7: alternate versions of characters and originally posted on July 9, 2017.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.Corporate Dean from “It’s a Terrible Life” is attracted to his temporary secretary Castiel Novak.





	Not such a terrible life

Dean Smith arrived at his office in Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. at exactly 9am as he did every morning. By 9:05 he has a steaming, perfectly brewed cup of coffee thanks to his secretary, Castiel Novak. Dean’s regular secretary, Charlie, had been on maternity leave for the last few months. Charlie had been the one to suggest her temporary replacement. Castiel’s previous work experience had run the gamut from selling ad space on a Christian radio station to beekeeping. That didn’t exactly mean that he would be a good secretary but Dean trusted Charlie’s judgement. 

Dean doesn’t regret his decision. Cas is a little strange. He doesn’t understand sarcasm or cultural references. Also, he can move without making almost any noise and has a tendency to stand in Dean’s personal space. So more than once Dean been standing in a hallway only to nearly have a heart attack when he turned around and found Cas standing 6 inches away from him.

That being said Dean didn’t regret hiring Castiel. His perfect coffee alone made up for his eccentricities. Then, their was the Alister incident. One of the senior managers, Alistair, have been piling projects onto Dean shoulders and giving him nearly impossible deadlines. Dean had been working 90-hour weeks for nearly a month when he couldn’t take it anymore. He had passed out from exhaustion in the middle of the work day. Dean had woken up in the middle of the afternoon in a panic. He had a presentation the next day. The partners would be there and if it wasn’t perfect he could kiss any thoughts of promotion goodbye. But Cas had of taken care of it. Cas had miraculously pulled some strings and put the presentation off until the next week. He’d even gotten Dean some time off so he could rest. Dean was incredibly grateful.

Not many people know that Cas is actually pretty funny, fiercely loyal, and surprisingly well-muscled. He also has the bluest eyes that Dean has ever seen.

Castiel’s time with the company passes surprisingly quickly and sooner than Dean is prepared for it’s Castiel’s last day. Normally Dean is thrilled as 5 o’clock on Friday approaches but this will be the last time that he will see Cas. Dean can just barely see the back of Castiel’s head from where he sits at his desk. He can’t help but stare. Dean had mentioned Castiel once to his brother at a family gathering. Since then Sam wouldn’t stop teasing Dean about having a crush on his secretary. Honestly to that point Dean hadn’t even realized what it was but now he couldn’t get away from the fact that he is attracted to Castiel. Of course he can’t do anything about it. He’s technically Castiel’s boss and there are rules against that sort of thing. Still Dean will be sad to see him go.

It’s 5:01 when Dean is startled by a knock on his office door. Dean was so busy staring off into space that he didn’t notice the object of his thoughts approaching his door.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says. “Come on in.”

“Hello Dean,” Castiel says.

“How are you?” Dean asks. “Ready for the weekend? Anything interesting planned?”

“I was informed that there is a Metallica cover band performing at a bar downtown. Would you like to accompany me?” Dean is surprised by Castiel’s question.

“Is this an office outing?” Dean asks. “Is anyone else coming?”

“No. I believe it would be strange if I invited our co-workers to accompany us on our date.”

“Date?” Dean asks.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel says.

“Oh. Of course. I’d love to go on a date with you.”


End file.
